Double Life Disaster
by Evilgoddess7676
Summary: The boys are a famous band Devil's Order and they are judges for a battle of the bands where the girls are in. The girls have covernames and they disguise themselves when they are not competing in battle of the bands. Will the boys find out who they are? Also Dannica(Bellicose),Destiny (Blitz), and Drake (Bash) are MusicLife99 characters in the story has the PPG RRB PPKG
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone this is another story and I thank MusicLife99 for the idea

A/N: In this story the Powerpuffs have different names and they are all close friends and the girls are all 16 and the boys are 17

Here are the girls cover names~

Alex~Blaze

Bella~Blossom

Bianca~Buttercup

Brittany~Bubbles

Destiny~Blitz

Destiny's P.O.V

"GIRLS GUESS WHAT!" my best friend Brittany aka Bubbles because of her personality says while jumping up and down with excitement "what is it Brittany?" Alex my other best friend aka Blaze because she has a short and bad temper almost like fire plus she hates her real name which is Alexis asks Brittany "we got in" "are you serious?" I as nearly shouting "what'swith all the shouting I'm trying to sleep here!" Bianca aka Buttercup because she is beautiful and buttercups are beautiful but poisonous "Well our band got in the battle of the bands" Bubbles says and then Bella aka Blossom because she opens up easily to new people and she has pink eyes like cherry blossoms came from the kitchen "SO LETS CELEBRATE!" Blaze shouts right before she turns on the radio and "Can't hold us" was playing and we all started singing with it and the rest of us were listening to Blaze singing Macklemore's part "Blaze since when can you rap or speak that fast" I ask her "I don't know but lets sing that song at battle of the bands" "fine but you have to do Macklemore's parts" Blossom says "why do I have to that" Blaze whines "because none of us can rap, well Buttercup can but not fast as you" I say and Blaze goes and lie down on the couch mumbling about how unfair we are

Next Day After

Bubbles told us that the elimination rounds begin today and for each round they are going to different themes and we have to choose a song that goes with it, but today it was freestyle and the song we chose Monster remix by Meg and Dia "Al-Blaze are you sure you don't want to sing with us?" Bubbles asks Blaze after almost calling her by her real name "I'm sure plus I got the turn tables ready for our performance today" Blaze says "I got dibs on driving!" she adds as she holds up a pair of keys "we're dead" I mutter knowing never ever let Blaze drive since she drives like she is in fast and the furious or if she is in a street race.

30 Minutes Later

"We're here guys" Blaze said after thirty minutes of her crazy driving "about damn time!" Buttercup says as she gets out of the car "Hey Blaze where are the turn tables?" I ask her "inside and Bubbles what's tomorrow's theme for the elimination round?" "We have to do a song by Fall Out Boy"Bubbles says right before Blaze and Buttercup shouted out "Yes!" and we gave them strange looks"Lets do My Songs know what you did in the dark, but who singing it?" Buttercup asks "I call dibs on guitar" Blaze said "I'm call the keyboard"Bubbles said "I call Base" I said "Dibs on the drums" Blossom said leaving the singing part to Buttercup "So what's our band's name?" Bubbles asks all of us "How about The PowerPuff Girls?" Blossom says "to girly I say Black Diamonds" Blaze says and then all of us start argue over the name and this went on for a good five minutes when the other bands started arriving

5 Minutes Later

"That's it everyone Quiet!" I shout catching my band mates attention "Lets vote on the name, who goes with the name The PowerPuff Girls?" I ask and only Blossom and Bubbles raise their hands " Who goes with Black Diamonds?" I ask and me, Buttercup and Blaze raise our hands "so it's settled Black Diamonds is our name" I say and then five girls that look the same as us walk over to us "What a lame name for a dumb band" A girl has black hair almost like Buttercup's hair and eyes like Blaze but her's is lighter than Blaze's hair and eyes says "I know Bizarre, but it suits them well since they are lame" a girl with the same hair like Blossom but her eyes were magneta pink says "What kind of name is Bizarre?" Blaze asks as she stands in front of Bizarre "Look Berserk this small fry is standing up to me" Bizarre says to the girl that looks like Blossom, but I'm more worried about Blaze losing her temper because she hates being called small fry. "Don't call me small fry" Blaze says in a calm tone which scared me and that means Blaze will lose her temper real soon and then a girl with shoulder length black hair and black eyes but her hair and eyes were lighter than mine "What are your name?" She asks more like demand "Des-Blitz, what's yours?" "Berate is my name" Berate says to me

Bubbles P.O.V

"Hey Blondie, tell me your name" a girl with dull blonde hair and dark blue eyes says "B-Bubbles" I say nervously "what a lame name I'm Brat and it's better than Bubbles" Brat says and all of sudden Blaze punched a window and scared everyone "Come on girls we have to get ready to perform" Bizarre says and soon as they leave a group of guys that seem familiar like I seen them before came up to us "Woah what happened here" A guy with spiky jet black hair and forest green eyes says "Our friend punched a window because a girl named Bizarre called her small fry" I say and then a guy that has his black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes goes up to Blaze with a first aid kit "Can I see your hand" he asks Blaze and she slowly gives her hand and I see her wince as she does "so your friend over there has a bad temper?" A guy with blonde hair like mine and dark blue eyes but his eyes were darker than Brat's "Yea it really bad I'm glad she didn't punch Bizarre or else we are out of the battle of the bands" I say then I look at all five of the boys and realize that they are Devil's Order "You guys are Devil's Order!" I say "My name is Boomer whats your name?" Boomer asks me "I'm Brittany but my stage name is Bubbles" I say and he smiles "Bubbles is a pretty name and it suits you" he says.

* * *

**Me: thats the end for chapter one of double life trouble and soon I'll post chapter one of green surprise and in the next chapter the girls Will sing and I'm still working on surprise of a lifetime see ya soon and there will be cursing in the next chapter I was too tired to add any cursing since I wrote this late at night. There will be a link to a picture of how Blaine and Blaze's hair style is on my profile and the hair is black not purple **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is another chapter of Double Life Disaster**

**Everyone: Enjoy the story **

**Blaze: Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Blaze's P.O.V

After Blaine looked over my hand, Bubbles helped me inside and set up the turn tables for our performance " You sure you can still do the turn tables Blaze?" Blitz asks me and I play something on the turn tables"does that answer your question" I say and then the announcer came and told us we are after The Red Roses "and they called our band name lame theirs is dumb" I mutter as I saw the girls from earlier go on stage and started singing their song and soon they finished and me and the girls went on stage "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Black Diamonds!" The announcer says as I put on my black headphones around my neck like how the DJs have it and I start the music and let my three best friends sing while I work the turn tables.

**Bubbles: Monst, monst**

**Blitz: Monst, monst**

**All: Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**Blossom: Monster.**  
**Bubbles: How should I feel?**  
**Blitz: Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**Buttercup: Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**Blaze: 'check this out'**

**Buttercup: His little whispers.**  
**Love Me. Love Me.**  
**That's all I ask for.**  
**Love Me. Love Me.**

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.**  
**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**

**Blaze: 'turn it up'**

**Buttercup: Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**Blossom: That night he caged her.**  
**Bruised and broke her.**  
**He struggled closer.**  
**Then he stole her.**

**Violet wrists and then her ankles.**  
**Silent Pain.**

**Buttercup: Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**

**Bubbles: Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Creatures lie here.**  
**Looking through the window...**

**I will.**  
**Hear their voices.**  
**I'm a glass child.**  
**I am Hannah's regrets.**

**Blitz: Monster.**  
**How should I feel?**  
**Turn the sheets down.**  
**Murder ears with pillow lace.**

**There are bath tubs.**  
**Full of glow flies.**  
**Bathe in kerosene.**  
**Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.**

**Blaze: 'miracle'**

**All: Monster...**  
**How should I feel?...**  
**Creatures lie here...**  
**Looking through the window...**

They finished the song and they audience was cheering wildly and we all took a bow "Lets give them another round of appulse!" the announcer says right before we head backstage and the next band goes up. "Wow, I was so nervous I almost forgot my parts" Bubbles says as The Red Roses walked up to us "You call that singing, we heard better singing than that" Berserk says and her and the other girls laughed "I wouldn't be laughing Berserk, since my voice doesn't sound like fucking nails being dragged on a chalkboard" I say with a smirk and then Bizarre walks up to me and grabs my right hand that I used earlier to punch the window "Lets see how you play tomorrow with a broken hand" she says as she gives my hand a bone crunching squeeze then let's go and starts to walk away "Hey Bizarre" I say and she turns around and at the same time I punched her in her jaw and before she could hit me Devil's order came over "Whats going on here" Brick demanded "She punched me for no reason at all!" Bizarre said as she clung onto Blaine's arm and he had an emotionless face on "WellBlazehadareason,BizarrebrokeBlaze'shandonpurp osesoshecan'tplaytomorrow" Bubbles says really fast and she only does that when she can't lie about something or when she's under lots of pressure then she covers her mouth "wait say that again but slower" Boomer says clearly confused "Well Blaze had a reason, Bizarre broke Blaze's hand on purpose so she can't play tomorrow" Bubbles says slower than before "Here let me look at your hand again" Blaine says to me as he grabs my hand "Fuck!" I shout as he moves it "Take her to the hospital Blaine" Brick says and he nods and Blaine starts to lead me towards his car.

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Bizarre didn't break her hand on purpose, she was shaking her hand and by accident she broke her hand since she was holding her hand a little to hard" Brute says as she was clinging onto Butch and he had an annoyed face on when she clung to him "That Bullshit! Bizarre broke her hand so we can't play tomorrow and that means we have to drop out of the competition!" I say and Brute comes up to me "How do I know you're not lying and you're trying to get us out of the competition" Brute sneers as we both glare each other "Why don't we just check the security tapes" Butch says reminding me that he was still there and then he leads us to the security room where we all watch the tape that showed everything "fuck I didn't know there was security cameras" I heard Bizarre mutter under her breath and we watched everything that happened earlier.

Blaine's P.O.V

On the way to the hospital I kept hearing Blaze cursing under her breath thinking I wouldn't hear her and I did, and then we arrived at the hospital and we both got out, I lead Blaze towards the waiting room where we had to wait for the nurse to call us "How did you even break your hand?" I ask her "Well this morning I punched a window out of anger, then that bitch Bizarre grabbed my hand an broke it so I can't play for tomorrow, which will cause us to drop out of the competition" "Well don't let Beatrice get on your nerves" "Beatrice?" "That's Bizarre's real name and your's is Alexis but people call you Alex or Blaze" "How do you know all this and who told you my name!" "well…I did a back ground check on everyone in the competition" "Okay you know my name so tell me your real name" "it's Alexander but same as you, you call me Alex or Blaine but I prefer Blaine" "and I prefer if you just call me Blaze" "why do they call you that?" "I have a short and bad temper, so mess with me you mess with fire" "why do your friends have nicknames too?" "Brittany is Bubbles we call her that because her personality is so bubbly, Bianca is Buttercup and the reason we call her that is because she is pretty but also dangerous like the flower, Bella is Blossom and we call her that is because she opens up to new people easily, and lastly is Destiny and she is Blitz because it starts with a "B" also and we don't know why" "wow so you call call each other that instead of your real names?" "Yup, so now you have to tell me your friends real names since I told you my friends real names" "Fine, Bryce is Brick's real name and we call him that because he is thick headed, Burton is Butch's real name and we don't why we call him that, Blake is Boomer's real name and same as Butch we don't know why we call him that, Drake is Bash's real name and same as Butch and Boomer we don't why we call him that" "cool so why do they call you Blaine?" "Well I don't why, I guess it stuck when one of my mom's friends kept calling me Blaine" "You know Blaine is Gaelic for thin,lean,and source of a river?" "nope" I say right before the nurse called us and we got up and followed the nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The girls are all staying in Blaze's house for the competition, like I mentioned in my other story I haven't been updating much because I hurt my wrist while playing with my older cousins but I'm back and writing**

**Me: Enjoy the story **

**Blaze: Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

** The Next Day**

Bubbles' POV

I woke up to something smelling good, so I went to go see what it was, and I saw Blossom making chocolate chip pancakes "Those smell amazing Bloss!" I say as I sit down to eat some pancakes. "Thanks Bubs" she says as she serves me some pancakes and start to eat them, then Blitz came down

"Morning girls" she says as she sits next to me and Blossom serves her pancakes and we both sit there eating our pancakes " aren't you guys worried about today, I mean Blaze can't play with her broken hand" Blossom nervously says to us and Blitz and I look up at her and Blitz swallows her food in her mouth before speaking.

"I know one thing for sure is that Blaze will play even if her hand is broken, she doesn't care what doctors say, remember when she hurt her ankle right before her skateboarding competition she still went and competed" Blitz says and we all heard BC singing the song we were singing today with someone playing the guitar "see what I mean" Blitz says before we went upstairs and in the room where Blaze has all her instruments, but what surprised us all was seeing Blaze playing the guitar really good with her broken hand.

"OH MY GOD! BLAZE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE PLAYING!" Blossom shouts at her while taking away the guitar "who cares y'all should know that I don't listen to doctors orders also I don't take no for an answer" Blaze says before her stomach rumbled loudly which made all of us burst out laughing "I'm hungry" she says before she goes down stairs to get breakfast.

**1 Hour Later**

"We're here guys!" Blitz says as we arrive at the competition and I run out the car to get the time we are performing "Hello there, how can I help you young lady?" a woman in her early thirties says from behind a desk "Can I get the time Black Diamonds are performing?" I ask her and she looks through some papers then looks up "Right after those girls over there" she says while pointing towards another group of girls that went on stage, I thanked the lady and went back to the rest of the girls and tell them. Soon the girls on stage come down and we go up and get into our positions and get ready to play.

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
**And besides in the mean, mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you off the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**All:**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**Buttercup:**

**Writers keep writing what they write**  
**Somewhere another pretty vein just died**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**All:**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

After we finished the song, everyone was going wild and we came down the stage, but we ran into Red Roses "Losers" Bizarre singsongs "Nerds" Berserk follows after Bizarre "Freaks" Bellicose follows "Geeks" Brute says lastly "Thanks for warming up the crowd for us, now make way for the real stars" Brat says before any one got to say something they went on stage " one of these days I'm going to punch the shit outta them" Blaze says "I agree with you but I'm guessing if we beat the shit outta them, but we can't or else we can kiss the competition bye-bye" Blitz says to all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Boys are staying in Blaine's old house for the competition, and they each have their own rooms. I forgot to mention the girls wear contacts when they are not performing, so people do find out who they are and the girls have their hair in different styles when they're not performing.**

**Me: Thank you to who ever gave me more songs to use in the story since I couldn't come up with any at all, so here is another chapter of Double Life Disaster!, also I'm think about putting my other story "Surprise of a Lifetime" up for adoption it's not official I'm just thinking about it, but if anyone is interested in adopting my story just PM me.**

**Bubbles: who has to do the disclaimer today?**

**Blossom: Brick**

**Brick: Why me?!**

**Blossom: Don't know**

**Blaze & Buttercup: Just do it already Baka!**

**Me: baka means stupid in japanese**

**Brick: Fine! Evilgoddess doean't own anything but her stuff there I'm done**

**Boomer: Don't forget to Review**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Bash's POV

"Hurry the hell up Boomer!" I heard Butch yell from upstairs as he bangs on the bathroom door for Boomer to hurry up and he comes out "about time!" Butch says right before he goes in the bathroom to get ready for the competition and a few minutes later he comes out.

"Morning Boys" our manager Angela says as he walks in the house "How did you get in" Boomer asks which made all of us except Angela face palm. " Remember Blaine gave her a extra copy of the key" I say and Boomer rubbed his the back of his neck and gave us all a sheepish smile "hehe I forgot" he says.

"I guess you really a dumb ass Boomer!" Butch says to Boomer as he laughs at what he said "guys we have to go to the competition early since you guys are performing to day" Angela says over Butch's laughter and that caught our attention and we all run to the tour bus with Angela following behind us and soon as we got on the bus and sat down Angela gave the bus driver the signal to drive towards the arena where the competition is being held.

"Hey look its those girls that performed Monster yesterday!" Boomer says excitedly as he points towards five girls, two of the girls looked like twins but one of them had darker black eyes and hair and her hair was longer , while the other one had shoulder length hair put in a side ponytail "Looks like Bash has a crush on someone" Butch says in a sing-song voice "Do not" I shout at them and they start laughing except for Blaine who was reading a book "Then why were you staring at Blitz" Blaine says as he looked up from his book and stares at me waiting for answer "That's her name?" I ask him "Yea, that is her name, it's on her application form" Brick says.

"So, are Blitz and that other girl are twins" Boomer asks while staring at Blaine and Brick for an answer "No, they're not twins all five girls are friends, the one with the long black hair is Blaze, the red head with pink eyes is Blossom,the one with lime green eyes and raven black hair is Buttercup,you already know Blitz, and the blonde with sky blue eyes is Bubbles" Blaine says and he gets off the bus and walks towards the girls and we all look to see Blaze holding her broken hand and cursing "What happened?" Boomer asks and we all follow Bline

Bubbles's POV

"I'm guessing someone is either talking about us or thinking about us since we all are sneezing" I say as I get out the turn tables from the trunk "I'm telling you BC, I ain't scared of Bizarre and her bitch team, I could take them all on I bet they can't even fight without worrying about breaking a nail or messing up their hair" Blaze says and then she hits her broken hand on the car by accident "Fuck! It fucking hurts, Why the hell did I fucking hit my hand on the fucking damn car!" Blaze shouts as she holds her hand close to her chest trying to make the pain go away and then I see Blaine from Devil's Order come out from the tour bus and walk over to us "What happened to your hand?" He asks Blaze "I fucking hit my hand on the fucking damn car thats what happened!" Blaze shouts as the rest of Devil's Order comes out from the tour bus and walk towards Blaine and stand behind him " If any one of you ask what happened to her hand don't ask, she will beat the shit out of you" I say to them "But what happened?" Boomer asks "She hit her hand on the car" I say "What is she fucking stupid or what" Butch says a little louder and Blaze hears him "That was a big mistake he did" I says to the rest of the band.

"Who's fucking stupid?" Blaze asks still angry about earlier "You, because who hits their broken hand on a car" Butch says to Blaze "Shut the fuck up, it was an accident, but you are the fucking moron that had to open your damn mouth and say something" Blaze shouts back at him "Stop being a bitch and stop complaining about your hand" Butch shouts "At least my name isn't one letter away from spelling Bitch, you fucking asshole!" Blaze shouts as she was getting ready to beat the shit out of Butch, and the other boys laugh at what Blaze said about Butch's name "Thats enough Blaze, just calm down, remember they could kick us out of the competition" I say to her and by the looks of it she calmed down at lot and we all start walking inside the arena to get ready to perform "Bye guys!" I say in my usual cheerful voice.

**30 Minutes Later**

All the bands that were competiting finally arrived and soon Devil's Order will sing, then the competition will start and the boys went up on the stage and got ready to perform.

**Boomer:**

**I want everybody to stop what they're doing.**  
**Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise... **  
**Meet me at the hotel room _[x4]_ **

**Blaine:**

**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room _[x2]_ **  
**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn _[x4]_ **

**Butch:**

**She like that freaky stuff **  
**2 and the O, 1 in the eye, **  
**That kinkee stuff, you nasty, **  
**But I like your type **  
**And like T.I. it's whatever you like. **  
**Bring your girls, **  
**It's whatever tonight, **  
**Your man just left, **  
**I'm the plumber tonight, **  
**Let me check your pipes, **  
**Oh, you're the healthy type. **  
**Well, here goes some egg whites. **  
**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff, **  
**Let me tell you what we gon' do. **  
**2 + 2, I'm gonna undress you. **  
**Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me. **  
**Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, **  
**We gon' freak some more, but first! **

**Bash:**

**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room _[x2]_ **  
**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn _[x4]_ **

**Brick:**

**After party in hotel lobby, **  
**Then we off to the room like voom, **  
**With them fingers in yo mouth or open up yo blouse, **  
**And pull that g-sting down south (ouhh) **  
**OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party. **  
**If your girl ain't with it, I got somebody, **  
**And by nature she's naughty. **  
**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff. **  
**Ima tell you what we gon' do, **  
**2 + 2, I'm gon' undress you. **  
**Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me. **  
**Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But first... **

**All:**

**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room _[x2]_ **  
**We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn _[x4]_**

After they performed the competition began and we were going first this time, all of us were nervous and I was the DJ this time while the girls don't play instruments but we all are going to sing and Blaze is going to rap. "Alright everyone, here is Black Diamonds!" the announcer says and everyone cheers for us.

* * *

**Bubbles:**

**Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK**

**Blaze:**

**Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

**Labels out here,**  
**Now they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give that to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**  
**Labels out here,**  
**Now they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give it to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**

**Blossom**

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Blaze:**

**Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

**Blitz:**

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up**

**Buttercup:  
**

**Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh****  
Let's go!**

**Blossom:  
**

**Na na na na na na na na (aha)****  
Hey  
And all my people say**

**Blitz:**

**Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)**  
**Hey**  
**And all my people say**

**Bubbles**

**Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)**  
**(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
**And all my people say**

**Na na na na na na na na**  
**Ma-ckle-more**

**All:**

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: In this chapter the girls are not performing, since its the weekend and they all have to take a break from the competition and they are calling each other by their real names not their stage names and I forgot to mention that the competition is on live t.v and people vote for them.**

**Butch: How did you forget that?**

**Me:*Shrugs* I dunno**

**Brick: Boomer is doing the disclaimer today!**

**Boomer: Why me**

**Me: Boomer does it today and Butch does it in the next chapter **

**Boomer: Evilgoddess doesn't own anything but her characters and the story**

* * *

Blossom's POV

"I'm so bored!" Bianca says as she lays down on the couch and starts staring up at the ceiling and everyone else was doing nothing, so I decided to turn on the radio and "Want U Back" By Cher Lloyd comes on and then Brittany started singing to it and we all started singing to it also.

**Brittany/Bubbles:**

**Uh!**  
**Mmm, yeah.**  
**La la la la laaa**  
**Uh!**

**Bianca/Buttercup:**

**Hey, boy you never had much game**  
**Thought I needed to upgrade**  
**So I went and walked away way way**  
**Uh**  
**Now, I see you've been hanging out**  
**With that other girl in town**  
**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**  
**Uh**

**Bella/Blossom:**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**  
**And now you're doing them with her**  
**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**  
**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**And everywhere we went, come on!**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**

**Destiny/Blitz:**

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**  
**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**  
**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**  
**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**

**Alexis/Blaze:**

**Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)**  
**She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)**  
**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**  
**Uh**  
**You clearly didn't think this through**  
**If what I've been told is true (is it true?)**  
**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**  
**Uh**

**Brittany/Bubbles:**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**  
**And now you're doing them with her**  
**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**  
**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**And everywhere we went, come on!**  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**  
**You got me, got me like this**  
**Uh**

**Bianca/Buttercup:**

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**  
**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**  
**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**  
**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**

**Bella/Blossom:**

**Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine**  
**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**  
**Ooh, and you might be with her**  
**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

**Destiny/Blitz:**

**Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh**  
**Boy you can say anything you wanna**  
**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**  
**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**  
**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh la la la la laaa**

**Alexis/Blaze:**

**(Let me know)**

**Ohhh, I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**

**All:**

**Ohhh, I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**Uh**

**Just so like a helicopter (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)**

After the song finished we all started laughing for some unknown reason and then we heard the door bell ring and I went to go open it and I was surprised to see Devil's Order, Alex turned down the volume and walked over to where I was standing "May I help you?" she asks them "We heard some singing coming from here and we wanted to check it out" Boomer says " Okay, so guys live around here?" Alex says while crossing her arms over her chest "Actually I live next door, these dudes are just crashing until a competition we're judging is over" Blaine says and he turns and leaves while the other boys stay there "Aren't you going to go with your friend" Alex says then Butch spoke "Hell no, right no he is fucking pissed off" he says "Why?" I ask him "I dunno, but its best if we left him alone right now, so can we hang here for a while?" He asks us and I heard Alex sigh and move to let him and the others in. "Whats your name" Brick asks me "I'm Bella" I say to him "Nice to meet you Bella I'm Bryce, but I you can call me Brick, so whos house is this?" "Alex's we're staying here for a bit" I say right before Bianca turn up the volume and "Secrets" By OneRepublic comes on, and the boys started singing to it.

**Blake/Boomer:**

**I need another story**  
**Something to get off my chest**  
**My life gets kinda boring**  
**Need something that I can confess**

**Bryce/Brick:**

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red**  
**From all the truth that I've said**  
**Come by it honestly I swear**  
**Thought you saw me wink, no**  
**I've been on the brink, so**

**Alexander/Blaine:**

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that will light those ears**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Burton/Butch:**

**This time don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Drake/Bash:**

**My God, amazing how we got this far**  
**It's like we're chasing all those stars**  
**Who's driving shiny big black cars**  
**And everyday I see the news**  
**All the problems that we could solve**

**Boomer&Brick:**

**And when a situation rises**  
**Just write it into an album**  
**Send it straight to gold**  
**But I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**Butch&Blaine:**

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that will light those ears**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Drake/Bash:**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Bryce/Brick:**

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**  
**Got no family I can blame**  
**Just don't let me disappear**  
**I'ma tell you everything**

**Alexander/Blaine:**

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that will light those ears**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Burton/Butch:**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Blake/Boomer:**

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that will light those ears**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**All:**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

After they finished Alex turned off the music and turned on the news "In other news, yesterday's performance by Devil's Order was amazing as usual, but Black Diamonds performance was surprising, Blaze who was playing the guitar was playing with a broken hand" the lady says before the man on her right started speaking "I know what you mean Carol, she's crazy for doing that but the viewers loved it, ever since they started playing more people are watching it" the man says and they showed how many people watched the competition and the number was high "holy shit! That's a lot of people" Bianca says. "They might win the competition John, lots of people are voting for them and I know for sure that I'm watching the competition to see those five talented girls perform" Carol says with John nodding "Lets see the clip of them performing"John says right before they showed us performing and after it finished Alex turned off the t.v and then Brittany came out of the kitchen with lots of snacks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm Back! with another chapter of Double Life Disaster**

**Buttercup: BUTCH!**

**Butch: What?! **

**Buttercup: Do the disclaimer**

**Butch: No**

**Blitz: *glaring at butch* do the disclaimer**

**Blaze: *glaring at Butch* do the fucking disclaimer!**

**Random old lady: *Holding soap in hands* Such a foul mouth for a young girl **

**Blaine: *grabs popcorn and watches Blaze running away from the old lady* Run Blaze Run!**

**Blaze: *In the distance* Shut the hell up!**

**Butch: Evilgoddess doesnt own anything but her characters and the story**

**If you all don't remember here is the girls names **

**Blaze- Alexis**

**Blossom- Bella**

**Buttercup- Bianca**

**Blitz- Destiny **

**Bubbles- Brittany**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

When Brittany came out with all those snacks Alexis went to go help and when Alexis grabbed some of the plates that had cookies on it she slipped on something, but she had fast reflexes so when all the plates almost fell on the floor but she grabbed them all "Someone help me" She said and I went to help her "Thanks" Alexis said right before the door bell rang "I got it, Bianca put the movie in" Alexis said "Fine, but I'm picking it" I shouted to her "Whatever" i heard her reply and I put in Insidious the cover looked scary so I picked it out and I haven't seen because I was to busy.**  
**

*Meanwhile* **Blaze's POV**

When I open the door I saw Blaine standing there "Can I come in?" He asks "sure" I said and I opened the door wider so he can come in "So whats wrong?" I asked him "Nothing" He simply says "lair, you can tell me or I'll keep bugging you about it" I said "Fine the competition is stressing me out, plus Bizarre keeps bothering me" He says "Better?" I asked him "yea" Blaine said right before I grabbed his arm and pulled him to watch the movie with us soon as Bianca saw us she pressed play and we were watching Insidious "Have you seen this movie before?" Blaine asked me "No I just bought it today" I said.

**Buttercup's POV**

*Half way through the movie*

I was screaming, the boys were scared to death, but they didn't want to admit it since they want to act tough, Brittany was already crying and hiding her face in Boomer's chest and Boomer was scared also he just closed his eyes at the parts that scare him the most

*Near the end*

Forget scared I'm fucking scarred for life after all that and that red dude freaks me out the most, somehow I ended up sitting on Butch's lap but I'm to scared to move. Soon the movie finished, we all heard a chair move "Wh-who moved the chair?" Bella asked scared "No one" Destiny said that's when we all screamed and ran to a big closet in Alexis's house. After five minutes we all heard laughter and the closet door opened "Man you should have seen your faces" Alexis said while laughing and she high-five Destiny and Blaine "That was priceless!" Bash said as he held up a camera with a picture of all of us scared "Delete that photo!" Brick said "Never!" Bash shouted and that's when I tackled Alexis "Get off!" she shouted "Delete the photo and apologize to us for scaring us" Bella said "Fine! I'm sorry for scaring you, now get off" She shouts angrily and I jump off of her before she loses her temper. "Shouldn't you guys go home already" Blaze said to the boys "I think we could relax for a while, besides Brute and her friends are there, and I don't want to be near her, she keeps trying to kiss me" Butch said as he puts his arm around my shoulder "Get your arm off my shoulder or I'll rip it off" I growled "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Brittany asks "I'm in!" Butch says and everyone agrees but Alexis who was playing on someone's phone "Alex you in or not?" I asked her "I'm game" she says and we all sit in a circle "Hey where's my phone?" Brick asks "Does it have a red case with flames on it?" Bella asks him "Alex has it" I said "How did you know my pass-code?!" Brick shouts "I can hack into anything, and I'm trying to beat your score on Temple Run" Alex says while focusing on the game "Why don't you use your phone?" Boomer asks "Its dead so I'm charging it" Alex said and her character on the game died "Here" she said and gave Brick his phone back "Now lets start the game! I'll go first, Brittany truth or dare?" Alex asked her "Truth" Brittany said "How many boyfriends in the past you had?" Alex asked her "Three" She said "Okay Bianca Truth or Dare?" She adds after a couple of seconds "Dare I ain't afraid to take any dare" I said to her "I dare you to kiss Butch on the cheek!" She says loudly "No!" I shouted "you either do it or take off a piece of clothing" Brick said "Fine" I said as I got up from my spot and walked over to Butch and pecked him on the cheek "My turn Brick truth or dare?" I asked him "Dare" he said "I dare you to switch clothes with Bella" I said with a smirk causing both of them to blush a deep red almost like the color of Brick's hat "Fine" he said "Brick you can change in the closet and Bella go to my room and change, and I'll give each other's clothes" Alex says "And that includes switching you ribbon and hat" I said to them.

* * *

**Me: If you want to dare one of the girls or the boys just leave your dare or make them tell the truth in your review!**

**Old lady: Get back here young lady!**

**Blaze: Never!**

**Everyone: *watching Blaze run from the old lady and eating popcorn* Run Blaze! Run for your life!**

**Blaze: *in the distance* Shut the fuck up!**

**Bubbles: that old lady can run pretty fast **

**Boomer: yup**

**Butch: If any of you want to name the old lady thats trying to catch Blaze so she can wash her mouth for cursing just leave a name for her in your review also!**


End file.
